


Sick Day

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent Calendar 2016 [7]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Day 7, F/F, Sick!Anna, Truth's Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: Today was one of those bad days. The kind of day where almost everything seems to be falling down around your ears.  Because she was sick and it was the kind of sick where you fall asleep wherever you happen to be using a Gatorade bottle like a teddy bear.





	

Today was one of those bad days. The kind of day where almost everything seems to be falling down around your ears. First, today was supposed to be a busy day at work. There was an audit going on at the office, but she couldn’t go to work because she was sick. It was the kind of sick where you fall asleep wherever you happen to be using a Gatorade bottle like a teddy bear. All the while thanking the heavens that it's more of a feverish ick then a puking yuck. However Murphy apparently thought that was too good for her idea of a bad day, since he convinced the much hated ‘Aunt Flo’ to smack her upside the head with her monthly curse at the same time.

So Anna was at home, sulking and being an all around whiny brat. But that was okay, because today totally sucked and Elsa was the kind of gal that made it better just by being the nice person she was. Even if it involved twice the snark than an usual day from the blonde.

As she was wasting away from sickness Anna had managed to convince Elsa to let her take over the living room. She lay nestled on the couch, having stolen all the pillows, even if most of them were on the floor, and Elsa’s favorite blanket in her quest for comfort. The TV had been set up for a Disney Marathon with the volume on low. The coffee table had been pulled nearby to her, filled with bottles of sports drinks, books, medicine and tissues, all in easy reach. All and all she was set up for spending the whole day trying to avoid thinking about the hell that was work right now and her pains. 

All that was missing was a certain Elsa, who was out and about on Anna’s orders. Even if she was regretting it right about now. Instead of chocolate she would much rather have Elsa back, even if Elsa was the cute jerk that had gotten her sick in the first place. Anna pulled her blanket over her head, trying to contain a rattling cough as she groaned in agony.

Today sucked.

In the midst of her thinking she heard the front door open. This had her popping her head up from under the covers, tossing them aside as she tried to get up. It had to be Elsa since she heard the noise of plastic grocery bags and the happy but annoyed yowl of Marshmallow, Guardian of the Linoleum. The fat cat had to have been laying against the door again.

“How are we doing?” Elsa called out from the front hall.

“Everything hurts and I’m dying, but I’m not pregnant this month. So that’s nice.” Her voice came out as a croak, sounding about as pitiful as she was right now. Her whole mood brightened when she saw Elsa come into the living room, loaded down with booty. Elsa dropped the bags onto the coffee table looking fondly exasperated with Anna. Anna only grinned as she was forced back under the covers, allowing Elsa to tuck her in.

Elsa snorted at her commentary but handed over one of the bags, “I got chocolate, and a heating pad.” 

“My hero!” Anna opened the bag, ready to put the heating pad to work when she realized the bag she had was topped off with chocolate. She reached over for another bag and realized that it was half chocolate, half gatorade with the heating pad tucked under it all. However Elsa, the dear she was, had started to dig that out. Going as far as to rip it out of the package and start to read the instructions.

Anna looked from the bags back to Elsa, highly amused, “Sweetie, I appreciate the thought, but when I asked for chocolate I meant a ten-pack of Hershey bars, not the whole candy aisle.”

“Should I take them back?” Elsa rose an eyebrow as she lifted the covers. Anna shivered but let Elsa place the pad over her stomach. She left Anna’s sight for a bit, and she heard her rummaging near the wall. There was a soft click and she noticed the pad had started to warm up.

“No, you went through all of that trouble to get it after all.” She sighed in relief as the warmth started to ease the cramps. Even better Elsa tucked her in again, laying with her on top of the covers. Instantly she started to snuggle against her girlfriend, relaxing into her hold. 

“Thought so.”


End file.
